1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Bird Feeders and more particularly pertains to a new Modular Bird Feeder System for providing an easily adaptable and expandable bird feeder for dispensing bird feed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Bird Feeders is known in the prior art. More specifically, Bird Feeders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Bird Feeders include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,913,527; 4,938,168, U.S. Pat. No. 252,288; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,269,259; 4,691,665 and 5,062,390.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Modular Bird Feeder System. The inventive device includes a primary feeder member having feeding access holes therein, terminating members connectable to the primary feeder member, removable closure members for closing the terminating members, coupling members for coupling the members together, and suspension members for suspending the members.
In these respects, the Modular Bird Feeder System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of for providing an easily adaptable and expandable bird feeder for dispensing bird feed.